O Casamento
by Missy PotterHead
Summary: O casamento de Harry Potter será daqui três dias e Malfoy irá tentar uma última conversa com o moreno de olhos verdes.
1. Chapter 1

**Avisos:** Os meninos são todos da tia J.K, só estou os usando temporariamente. =]

Fic Drarry – Slash (Conteúdo homossexual)

Sim o Draco é uke, passivo e por aí vai... =P

**Resumo: **O casamento de Harry Potter será daqui três dias e Malfoy irá tentar uma última conversa com o moreno de olhos verdes.

***HxD***

**O Casamento**

"Aquele trasgo!" Draco Malfoy pensou quando pegou o jornal pela manhã, segurou com força o pedaço de papel analisando novamente a manchete "Anunciado o casamento de Harry Potter e Ginny Weasley" O loiro com uma careta se dispôs a ler o resto da matéria.

"O casal dourado hoje anunciou que neste domingo realizarão a cerimônia de matrimônio."

"-Não queríamos nada muito extravagante, e será apenas alguns amigos... Tivemos que anunciar após 'uma certa pessoa' acabar contando tudo para outro jornal. – A noiva explicou exclusivamente para o Profeta Diário."

O loiro amassou o papel e se levantou pensativo "Hoje já é sexta! Vão se casar no domingo?!" Fechou o punho amargo. "O relacionamento deles sempre foi superficial, e eles querem se casar?! _Ele_ é retardado por algum acaso?!" Colocou a mão sobre o rosto sentindo uma lágrima rolar por sua bochecha "Será... Será... Que ele já me esqueceu?"

Durante o sétimo ano os dois tiveram um relacionamento muito breve, contudo muito intenso recordava-se o loiro. Estavam apaixonados, mas Draco era muito teimoso para admitir, o moreno sempre fez tudo por ele, até costumava dizer "Vou estar sempre ao seu lado" Mas aqui estava o loiro sozinho na mansão Malfoy, entretanto não era culpa de Harry a separação dos dois.

Mais lágrimas começaram a escorrer no rosto do ex-sonserino enquanto ele se lembrava que era ele mesmo o motivo da separação, o garoto de ouro sempre quis tornar o relacionamento dos dois público, contudo o loiro reclamava com o moreno por causa disso, não queria enfrentar o mundo bruxo, seus pais, amigos e tudo mais...

"Mas eu sempre o amei..."

No final do sétimo ano Harry lhe deu um ultimato não podiam continuar fingindo, sendo que Draco tinha um casamento arranjado e o moreno ainda namorava Ginny como fachada, o loiro se recordou da discussão entre os dois como se ela ainda estivesse acontecendo.

_-... E depois o que Malfoy?! Você vai se casar e esperar que eu me torne seu amante?! – Harry berrou irritado para o garoto._

_ -Eu não sei Potter! Só não quero contar a ninguém que estamos juntos! – Berrou no mesmo tom cruzando os braços._

_ -Por que não? Eu te amo porra, você não entende isso? Vou sempre estar ao seu lado! – Voltou a berrar para o loiro que lhe mostrou uma cara apática._

_ -Pare de dizer coisas ridículas Potter, nós dois só temos uma boa química juntos... Ou seja, o sexo é bom. – Mentiu e viu o moreno lhe encarar magoado._

_ -É isso que pensa de nós dois juntos? – Harry perguntou baixinho e encarou o chão, o loiro se sentiu culpado em mentir, mas pelo menos assim ele iria esquecer esse assunto de revelar o relacionamento dos dois._

_ -Sim Potter cabeção, o que mais seria... – Disse em um tom irritado, contudo a reação que o outro fez não era a que estava esperando. _

_ -Você sempre age assim... – Respondeu cansado. – Você nunca responde eu te amo de volta, e fala de sexo... – O rosto do moreno estava apático._

_ -E o que tem demais... Você já deveria estar acostumado. – Disse olhando para as próprias unhas._

_ -É eu deveria... – Disse abaixando o rosto e não encarando o outro nos olhos. – Acho que então não devíamos nos ver mais... – O loiro o encarou perplexo, brigas como essa eram comuns e normalmente após Draco dizer que "O sexo é bom" O moreno lhe xingava irritado e lhe beijava "Por que hoje ele está falando essas coisas?!"_

_ -Do que está falando testa rachada? – Malfoy sentiu a própria garganta fechar, mas não demonstrou nada para o moreno._

_ -Se estamos juntos só por causa de química... Acho que viramos história, não posso continuar assim! – Viu uma lágrima escorrer dos olhos verdes do moreno. – É óbvio que você não sente o que eu sinto por você, então... Eu realmente não sei a quem estamos enganando com tudo isso... Case-se com Astoria e eu continuarei com Ginny, seremos héteros felizes não é essa sua ideia?_

_ Malfoy manteve-se em silêncio "Não! Não é essa minha ideia de final feliz!" Contudo não conseguia dizer isso ao moreno, sua personalidade era demasiada diferente da de Harry, e não importava o que acontecia o sonserino nunca foi capaz de dizer ao moreno "Eu te amo..."_

_ Vendo que o outro não lhe respondia Harry se dirigiu a porta da sala em que estavam._

_ -Acho que isso é um adeus então... – A voz do outro soou fraca e ele deixou a sala logo em seguida, Draco continuou parado sem demonstrar nenhuma emoção, contudo quando certificou-se que o moreno não estava mais por perto desabou-se em lágrimas, chorando alto sozinho._

Agora dois anos após de termino do relacionamento, Draco continuava a chorar do mesmo jeito que chorou naquela noite. Nunca teve a coragem para retribuir o amor de Harry, tinha medo de deixar-se cair nos braços do moreno e não aguentar a pressão e ficar à seus pés, algo muito possível, já que o amava mais que a si próprio.

"Ele sempre teve tanta influencia sobre mim..." Tudo no ex-grifinório o atraia "Nunca foi somente o sexo... Era o jeito palhaço dele, o jeito como me abraçava, o sorriso sempre sincero, o olhar..." Pensou amargurado, como sentia falta daquelas esmeraldas que reluziam mais que qualquer outra jóia...

Nunca foi capaz de esquecê-lo nem por um segundo, durante suas noites acordava assustado e chamava seu nome na escuridão, apesar de saber que ele não estava ali. Uma vez enquanto beijava Astoria sua noiva, fechou os olhos e acabou dizendo "Harry" baixinho, a moça perguntou o que ele havia falado e o loiro desconversou.

Agarrou um dos vasos caros que estava mais próximo de si e o arremessou contra a parede sentindo a visão ficar turva por causa das lágrimas. "Malfoys não fazem cena! Malfoys não fazem confusão desnecessária..." Pensou limpando as lágrimas do rosto e deixando sua personalidade aflorar.

-Mas... Acho que posso vê-lo uma última vez... Para conversarmos amanhã... – Disse, porém sentia-se dividido consigo mesmo... Devia seguir seu coração ou as tradições de sua família, levou a mão até os próprios lábios os tocando de leve lembrando-se de como a boca do outro era suave.

**HXD**

Harry procurava sua capa pela casa, estava atrasado e iria jantar na casa dos sogros, desceu a escadaria até a entrada principal e olhou atrás do sofá "Será que eu deixei por aqui?..."

-Senhor Potter... Você tem visita... Ele disse que tinha que entrar agora... – Harry ainda procurava atrás do sofá a sua capa quando ouviu Mac seu elfo doméstico falar consigo.

-Mande voltar Mac, não tenho tempo para isso. – O moreno disse ainda procurando a sua capa atrás do sofá.

-Não tem tempo nem mesmo para mim?... – Uma voz arrastada soou e Harry sentiu o corpo gelar, suas pernas ficaram bambas, e ele duvidou que pudesse levantar "Não... Não pode ser ele..." O ex-grifinório engoliu em seco.

-Desculpe senhor Potter ele entrou comigo... Iremos nos retirar. – O elfo soou apreensivo e Harry levantou de súbito.

-Não... – Pediu e viu o ex parando junto à porta lhe encarar com um sorriso "Um crucio agora seria menos doloroso..." Pensou enquanto analisava o jovem à sua frente, sim porque Malfoy já não era mais o menino que Harry conheceu na escola, beirava os vinte anos, o corpo estava mais esbelto e os cabelos loiros longos lhe acariciavam o pescoço agora, o moreno engoliu em seco quando viu aqueles olhos prateados e tempestuosos ainda lhe analisarem divertidos.

-Você não mudou nada Potter... – Disse com um sorriso amplo no rosto e Harry sentiu uma pontada no peito "Ele veio aqui para me torturar?..."

-O que está fazendo aqui Malfoy?... – A pergunta de Harry saiu tão baixa e pausada que o loiro o encarou confuso.

-Não consegui te ouvir... – O loiro se aproximou e Harry voltou a engolir seco sentindo a garganta lhe apertar "Maldito perfume..." – Pode repetir? – Draco pediu sorrindo.

"Maldito sorriso... Maldito por completo..." O moreno pensou quando sentiu o coração palpitar no peito.

-Por que está aqui?... – Perguntou sentindo uma dor no peito "Só pode estar aqui para me torturar!"

-Esperava que pudéssemos conversar... – Draco o olhou apreensivo, Harry tinha no rosto uma expressão de aflição e desviou do olhar do loiro mirando o chão.

-Então... Vamos para o meu escritório... Mac você pode voltar a seus afazeres...

***HxD***

**Então... Estou tentando fazer um drama... Quem já leu as minhas fics sabe que isso é bem difícil para minha pessoa (já que eu adoro finais felizes e coisas açucaradas) ;P Mas... Vou tentar ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Avisos:** Os meninos são todos da tia J.K, só estou os usando temporariamente. =]

Fic Drarry – Slash (Conteúdo homossexual)

Sim o Draco é uke, passivo e por aí vai... =P

***HxD***

Ficaram um tempo em silêncio dentro do cômodo apenas se encarando, foi Harry quem se pronunciou, seguindo até sua mesa apoiando suas costas.

-O que faz aqui?... – Draco ainda olhava o ex com um sorriso.

-Queria conversar com você...

-Sobre o quê?... – Perguntou seco e o sorriso de Malfoy murchou.

-Não é costume seu agir desse jeito... – O moreno desviou o olhar.

-Por que está aqui Malfoy?... – Voltou a perguntar sem rodeios e ouviu o loiro suspirar pesado.

-Vai se casar no domingo?... – Draco perguntou baixinho.

-Então é isso?... – Harry o encarou com uma expressão magoada.

-O que mais seria?... – Engoliu em seco. – Você... – Se calou de súbito, não sabia como continuar a conversar com o moreno que lhe encarava com aqueles olhos verdes pesarosos.

-Está aqui para saber se a amo? – Ele soou irritado e Malfoy se manteve em silêncio o encarando melancólico. – Você só pode estar aqui para me torturar... – O irritamento ainda estava presente em sua voz, o moreno colocou uma das mãos sobre o próprio rosto.

-Não é isso... – O loiro tentou manter a conversa.

-E então o que é? – Draco voltou a engolir em seco sentindo a garganta lhe apertar, Harry nunca havia lhe tratado daquela maneira, de alguma forma ele agora parecia mais frio, tão diferente do garoto de ouro que conheceu há anos atrás.

-Você é um idiota! – Fechou os olhos segurando o choro "Malfoy não demonstram fraqueza!" Pensou o loiro consigo mesmo.

-Veio aqui para me insultar? – A voz do moreno soou gélida e Draco o encarou sentindo-se apreensivo.

-Você quer ser direto? Então seremos diretos... Você a ama? – "Por que tantos rodeios?... Se foi para isso que vim aqui!..." Fechou os olhos para a resposta do moreno como se esperasse por uma sentença de morte.

-Sim, eu a amo... – Harry o encarou com apatia e Draco sentiu o corpo todo tremer, apoiou-se levemente na porta não estava preparado para essa resposta, não era isso que queria ouvir, batalhou com tudo que podia para não chorar na frente do moreno.

-Hum... – Tudo que conseguiu fazer foi produzir um som com a garganta tentando segurar o choro.

-É verdade que eu a amo, mas não como amei _você_... – O moreno suspirou cansado, sua voz estava abatida e ele voltou a colocar a mão sobre o rosto. – Por isso eu volto a perguntar... Por que você está aqui? Quando eu finalmente pensei que pudesse te esquecer... – Draco colocou uma mão sobre o peito sentindo-se um tanto aliviado.

-Não me esqueceu?... – Perguntou baixinho para si mesmo, contudo o moreno o ouviu.

-Não... Nunca consegui... – Sua voz ainda abatida soou como se o fato de não conseguir esquecer o ex fosse uma maldição. – E aqui está você... Só para me torturar mais... – Draco o negou com a cabeça "Não, não é isso..."

-Potter... – Harry o cortou.

-Sempre brincando com a minha mente e coração... Deve ser um dos seus passatempos favoritos... – Harry encarava a janela enquanto conversava com o loiro.

-Potter...

-Você teve meu coração nas mãos e brincou com ele, o esmagou, nunca o quis de verdade... Foi somente pelo sexo... – Draco engoliu em seco "Não! Nunca foi somente isso! Eu menti... Eu menti..." Apesar dos esforços Malfoy não conseguia dizer isso ao moreno.

-Potter...

-Eu te daria o mundo se você me pedisse... Enfrentaria quem ficasse no nosso caminho... Mas isso foi antes... Quando eu pensei que você pudesse retribuir o que eu sentia...

-Seu cicatriz idiota! _Eu te amo_! – O loiro berrou tão alto que alguns pássaros próximos da janela bateram asas assustados. – Eu te amo Harry... – Draco voltou a repetir mais baixo dessa vez, os olhos cinzentos como nuvens agora derramavam lágrimas pesadas em sua face.

Harry tinha os olhos verdes escancarados para o loiro "O quê?..." Sentiu as pernas ficarem fracas, não aguentavam mais o peso do próprio corpo, apoiou-se por completo na mesa que foi arrastada para trás fazendo com que Harry caísse sentado no chão, Malfoy se moveu indo ao seu auxílio.

-Não!... – O moreno pediu, e Draco parou próximo de si. – Eu acho que nunca te vi chorar... – Disse ainda sentado no chão observando o ex.

-Eu nunca tive motivos suficientes... – Disse soluçando alto enquanto tentando inutilmente limpar o rosto com as mãos, mas as lágrimas não paravam de cair. – Foi orgulho... – Soluçou alto. – Eu menti quando disse que era só sexo... – O corpo do loiro tremia por inteiro enquanto ele finalmente confessava tudo que sentia. – Eu te amo tanto, que tive medo... Medo de ficar aos seus pés... Você é a minha maior fraqueza... – Draco chorava tanto que não via mais nada a sua frente e ajoelhou-se no chão já que tudo que queria fazer era chorar.

-Você esperou até a véspera do meu casamento para me dizer isso? – Harry soou apático "Então agora quem será obrigado a mentir vai ser eu..." – Tem convidados, amigos e familiares esperando que eu me case com Ginny amanhã e você... Vem me dizer isso agora... Hoje...

Draco não respondeu ainda soluçando alto, seus o olhos cinzentos estavam mais tempestuosos que o normal, pareciam um dia chuvoso, tão diferente do que se mostrava pela janela ensolarado sem nem ao menos uma nuvem no céu.

-Eu sobrevivi a dois avada kedavra e te juro... Nada é tão doloroso quanto isso...

Silêncio.

-Harry... – O moreno fechou os olhos quando ouviu o loiro chamá-lo pelo primeiro nome "Acho que prefiro uma maldição imperdoável..." Pensou o ex-grifinório pesaroso, contudo a porta atrás de Draco foi aperta.

-Harry querido, por que voc... – Ginny abriu a porta e viu Draco e Harry no chão, encarou irritada o loiro e seguiu até o noivo o ajudando a levantar, Draco continuou na mesma posição.

-O que está fazendo aqui Malfoy? – Ginny perguntou irritada para Draco que ainda olhava para Harry, o moreno observava atento a janela não encarando ninguém no cômodo. – O que está fazendo aqui Malfoy? – A ruiva voltou a perguntar.

-Não tenho intenção nenhuma de lhe responder... – Draco estreitou os olhos para a moça levantando-se, limpou o rosto por completo sentindo aversão pela ruiva "É tudo culpa sua..."

-Você acha que pode vir à mansão de _meu_ noivo sem me dar nenhum tipo de explicação?! – A ruiva falou com desdém para Draco.

-Se quer explicações pergunte ao seu noivo! Eu tive e tenho assuntos para conversar com ele. – Disse zangado e Ginny riu em deboche.

-Você se refere ao _relacionamento_... Se é que pode ser chamado de relacionamento que vocês tiveram... – A moça falou cuspindo as palavras e Draco a encarou surpreso.

-Você sabe?... – Perguntou baixinho.

-Sim, Harry me contou. – Disse como se não fosse nada de mais. – Também me contou como você nunca o amou.

-Isso não é verdade!

-Claro que é Malfoy! Não diga mentiras, Harry nunca passou de um brinquedo para você! – Draco sentiu vontade de bater na moça, seu corpo tremia por completo "Diga algo Harry... Qualquer coisa..." Mas o outro jovem continuava a olhar a janela ignorando os dois no cômodo.

-Eu o amo! – Draco afirmou e a moça riu com desdém.

-E acha que isso vai mudar alguma coisa? Vocês seguiram caminhos diferentes e amanhã Harry vai se casar comigo Malfoy! – Era óbvio que a ruiva também se segurava para não bater no loiro, Draco voltou a estreitar os olhos sentindo repulsa pela moça.

-Fique sabendo que Malfoys não fazem cena... Contudo você pode ter o anel dele... Mas eu sempre terei o coração... – Draco riu quando a ruiva fez menção de ir para cima dele, entretanto Harry a segurou.

-Acho que você deveria se retirar Malfoy... – Harry disse sem encará-lo e Draco sentiu o ar de seus pulmões se esvaziarem.

-Mas...

-Por favor... Amanhã é o meu casamento... E não quero ter que enfrentar esse tipo de situação. – Harry falava sem encará-lo nos olhos e Draco sentiu-se derrotado "Não há nada que eu possa fazer?..."

-Então isso é um adeus?... – Perguntou sentindo o coração bater devagar no peito, quase parando.

-Sim, é um adeus...

***HxD***

**Então... A minha intenção era de acabar a fic por aqui... Mas O.o não acho que consigo, sem falar que se o título é "O Casamento" deve ter algum casamento ~_~ Então para quem for paciente, logo, logo (quando a minha inspiração vir) Eu posto um capítulo novo ;D**

**Nicky Evans**** – **É... Como é um drama, não sei bem se o Draco consegue fazer o Harry desistir de casar, né... Mas até agora ele só se enroscou todinho, que dó .

**Lore-cha**** – **Muito obrigada moça *-* Eu amo elogios – Risos. Me dão uma imensa vontade de continuar escrevendo. E é verdade o Draco fica muito fofo quando perde a teimosia dele dele e confessa que ama o Harry, bom como eu vou continuar, vai ter que esperar um pouquinho para ver o casamento desse moreno O.o


	3. Chapter 3

**Avisos:** Os meninos são todos da tia J.K, só estou os usando temporariamente. =]

Fic Drarry – Slash (Conteúdo homossexual)

Sim o Draco é uke, passivo e por aí vai... =P

***HxD***

Harry tentou novamente dar o nó na gravata em frente ao espelho "Como ele pode vir na minha casa e falar todas aquelas coisas?! Me dizer _isso_ um dia antes de meu casamento..." O moreno amarrou a gravata torta no pescoço e a desfez refazendo o processo.

"Dizer que _me ama_... À que ponto ele chegou apenas para me torturar?! E... Vê-lo chorando daquele jeito... Foi tão..." Harry apoiou uma das mãos sobre o espelho sentindo-se fraco.

"Aqueles olhos... Os olhos que eu tanto amei... Que ainda amo..." Pensou socando o espelho que se partiu em pedaços cortando sua mão, contudo o ex-grifinório não deu importância. "Desgraçado..." Uma lágrima solitária escapou de seus olhos cor de esmeralda.

A porta do cômodo se abriu, e Harry a encarou, era Ron vestia o terno de padrinho e olhou assustado para o espelho quebrado e a mão cortada do amigo.

-O que houve?! – O ruivo correu para o amigo e retirou a varinha do bolso fazendo um feitiço na mão ensanguentada do moreno, Harry com a outra mão limpou a lágrima que escorria deixando um rastro em seu rosto.

-Haha... Acho que estou nervoso... – Mentiu, e o ruivo o encarou apreensivo, consertou o espelho e sentou-se em uma poltrona, os dois amigos ficaram em silêncio.

-É um lugar muito bonito aqui... – O ruivo comentou. – O salão onde vai ser a cerimônia também. – Harry não disse nada e voltou a encarar o espelho desanimado.

-Sou seu amigo há muito tempo não é mesmo?... – O ruivo voltou a comentar, mas Harry não disse nada. – À essa altura do campeonato eu deveria te entender com a palma da minha mão... Mas eu nunca fui muito bom com sentimentos e tudo mais... – Disse cabisbaixo. – Hermione sempre foi muito melhor que eu... – Harry permaneceu em silêncio e voltou a tentar fazer o nó na gravata.

-Eu sei que você anda muito para baixo desde que terminamos a escola... Você mudou bastante... – O ruivo suspirou observando o amigo dar um nó errado na gravata e se levantou dispondo-se a fazer o nó para o amigo. – Eu não sei bem o motivo porque você anda tão diferente... Mione me chama de tapado por causa disso. – Harry engoliu em seco.

-Ron... – Harry começou, mas o amigo o interrompeu.

-Acho que eu sou um pouco tapado mesmo... – Disse rindo de si mesmo. – Demorei muito para entender que a Mione gostava de mim. – Harry lhe deu um sorriso de canto. – Mas acho que pelo menos às vezes eu percebo certas coisas. - Deu um tapinha na gravata do moreno quando terminou. – Ficou bom, não? – Harry virou-se para o espelho.

-Sim, ficou...

-Tem alguém por quem você está apaixonado, não é mesmo? – O ruivo perguntou sem mais rodeios, e Harry o encarou surpreso.

-Hum? – Engasgou apreensivo.

-Eu sei que eu pareço meio tapado, mas eu percebo as coisas Harry... Eu ainda não sei quem é, mas acho que é alguém que estudou conosco, certo? – Harry engoliu em seco não respondendo.

-É... Eu não sei quem é, mas como a Mione não quis me contar e aparentemente você também não quer, deve ser alguém que eu não gosto... – O ruivo deu um suspiro. – De qualquer forma... Você sabe que sempre vai meu melhor amigo, não é? Não importa o que acontecer... – O ruivo coçou o queixo divertido. –Você pode até se apaixonar pela Murta que geme e eu ainda vou ser seu amigo. – Harry riu.

-Ron, o que você está querendo dizer com tudo isso? – O ruivo lhe deu um sorriso.

-Nem eu sei... – Riu. – Mas... – O rosto de Ron ficou sério por um momento. – Você está sempre fazendo sacrifícios, colocando a felicidade dos outros na frente da sua... Não faça mais isso... Você salvou toda a comunidade bruxa, não precisa mais continuar fazendo o que os outros esperam que você faça... – Harry encarou o amigo perplexo, como ele parecia sábio falando aquelas coisas.

-Bom... De qualquer forma... Aqui. – O amigo tirou dois sapinhos de chocolate do paletó. – Trouxe dois, se lembra de como você deixou um fugir no dia em que nos conhecemos? Por via das dúvidas eu trouxe esse de reserva. – Os amigos riram e Harry pegou um o comendo antes que pudesse fugir.

-Legal então esse vai ficar para mim! – Disse sorrindo e Harry o abraçou.

-Obrigado... – Ron deu um tapinha nas costas do amigo.

-Não sei o que você vai fazer daqui em diante, mas eu vou voltar para a Hermione... Acredita que ela não me deixou carregar as alianças?! Disse que eu iria perdê-las... – Ron bufou. – Vai ficar bem aqui sozinho? – Olhou apreensivo para Harry.

-Sim, eu vou... Não se preocupe.

**HXD**

Harry subiu no altar, antes de Ginny como era de costume, olhou nervoso para os presentes no salão "Quanta gente..."

Na primeira fila viu Hagrid, os sogros e cunhados, além de seus ex-professores e muitas outras pessoas que não conseguia ver direito devido à luz do local "Isso porque era uma cerimônia pequena, para poucas pessoas..." Harry suspirou, e viu os padrinhos do casamento entrar, respirou fundo sentindo as mãos suarem.

-Tudo bem campeão? – O amigo ruivo perguntou baixinho para o moreno e Harry afirmou com a cabeça.

E então Ginny entrou com o belo vestido de noiva, estava muito bonita com o cabelo preso e alguns cachos caindo em sua face. "É agora ou nunca..." Pensou mordendo os lábios.

O padre deu início à cerimônia e Harry puxava o nó da gravata "Por que de repente ele parece tão apertado?" O padre perguntou à ruiva se ela aceitava o jovem de ouro como seu futuro esposo e Harry a ouviu dizer um tímido "Sim" Teve que limpar o suor da testa "Mas que droga por que está tão quente aqui?" Pensou nervoso.

-...Você a aceita? – Harry finamente percebeu que o padre falava com ele.

-Hum? – Engasgou nervoso, sua testa estava suada como se tivesse corrido de Aragogue e suas mãos tão frias como se tivesse levado um avada kedavra.

-Você aceita Ginevra Molly Weasley como sua legítima esposa? – O padre voltou a falar, mas Harry sentiu como se estivesse ficando surdo, engoliu em seco.

-Pode repetir?... – Falou baixinho e pode ouvir as pessoas presentes na cerimônia murmurar, sua noiva lhe encarou confusa e Harry lhe deu um sorriso amarelo.

-Você aceita Ginevra Molly Weasley como sua legítima esposa? – Harry sentiu a boca ficar seca.

-Se eu aceito a Ginny como a minha esposa? – Não tinha fôlego nenhum quando repetiu as palavras do padre.

-Sim, meu filho, você a aceita? – O salão ficou em silêncio absoluto na espera da resposta do moreno "Eu... Eu..."

E Harry correu, correu como nunca para a porta dupla que dava acesso para o jardim, deixando todos para trás, fechou a porta atrás de si e respirou pesadamente "O que há comigo?!"

Olhou para a sua direita e quase gritou surpreso, ali estava Draco Malfoy que o encarava igualmente abismado.

-O que está fazendo aqui?... – Harry perguntou ainda em choque.

-Eu... Eu... Bem... Iria entrar quando o padre perguntasse se alguém tinha alguma objeção a esse casamento... – Harry ficou ainda perplexo por alguns segundos, mas logo gargalhou como nunca, segurou até o estômago que começou a doer, Draco o encarou com o rosto vermelho e nervoso. – Qual o seu problema testa rachada?! – Harry tentou controlar suas risadas para responder para o loiro.

-Pensei que Malfoys não fizessem cena. – Disse entre risos e o outro ainda lhe encarou zangado.

-Cale-se Potter... – Disse entre dentes, mas depois encarou o chão cabisbaixo. – Eu não ia suportar te perder de novo. – Falou baixinho apertando os punhos, Harry o abraçou de súbito colocando a cabeça do loiro em seu ombro.

-Me desculpe... – O moreno sussurrou em seu ouvido. – Me desculpe, por não compreender esse seu jeito teimoso e orgulhoso... Acho que eu fui realmente tapado dessa vez, não é? – O moreno sentiu o loiro tremer em seus braços e seu ombro ficar molhado.

-É, você foi muito tapado. – Harry levantou o rosto do loro observando aqueles olhos prateados repletos de lágrimas. E beijou uma a uma.

-Desculpe por fazê-lo chorar... – Disse colocando as mãos sobre o rosto do ex-sonserino limpando as lágrimas que ainda teimavam em cair. – Prometo que à partir de agora, se elas caírem desses seus olhos tempestuosos, só serão de felicidade, como chuva de verão... – Draco sorriu debochado.

-Você é cheio de clichês, testa rachada! – Harry riu.

-Sim eu sou... Mas não era eu que ia entrar na igreja na hora exata da pergunta do padre "Alguém se opõe a esse casamento?" – Disse rindo da careta que o outro lhe fez.

-Calado! – Disse com o rosto vermelho, e Harry lhe beijou com a promessa ainda em mente "De nunca mais abandonar essa doninha teimosa"

**Fim.**

***HxD***

**:S Então não consegui fazer um final triste, por mais que eu tentasse não deu certo... Ah... Fazer o quê ;P **

**Nicky Evans**** – **hehe esse era um jeito de acabar com o casamento, mas no final deu tudo certo ^_^ esse moreno viu... Só queria torturar o loiro um pouquinho.

**Mateus**** – **Tadinho do Harry... O loiro também machucou ele :/ Oras falar que só o quer para sexo, que dó. Mas mudando de assunto fico feliz que você ache que ainda está dentro do gênero ^_^ Quer dizer que pelo menos um pouco de drama eu sei fazer ;D

**PattJoqer**** – **É eu não consegui mesmo fazer um final triste... Ai esses dois juntos é melhor que chocolate viu ;P hehe mais um final feliz para esses dois.

**Lore-cha – **Juro que escrevi a fic sem ler o seu comentário – Risos. E deixar a Ginny no altar é uma coisa que eu sempre quis fazer... Oras onde já se viu ela acha que pode se comparar ao loiro ._.


End file.
